Pada suatu pagi
by emerald crisis
Summary: intinya pagi hari taoris dengan sifat 'usil' kris. lanjutan dari tulisan sebelumnya (pada suatu siang). humor yg nggk lucu2 banget, tapi cukup fluff.


Pada Suatu Pagi

Cast: taoris

Terinspirasi dari fanart taoris yg menggambarkan tao sedang menungging di depan kulkas dan kris yg terkejut melihat tao dengan pose yg errrrrr, shipper pasti tau lah ya? (haha, demi apa saya senyum2 sendiri saat melihat fanart itu ^^)

Pagi itu kris terbangun dengan mendapati kekosongan di sampingnya. Ia berpikir dimanakah taonya (orang yang selalu menemani tidurnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini). Dengan enggan ia bangun dari tidurnya, menyambar sehelai kaos yang tergelak tak berdosa di bawah tempat tidur lalu memakainya, saat itu dia hanya memakai celana training panjang saat tidur anyway. Setelahnya perlahan ia melangkah menuju dapur karena rasa haus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya saat memasuki dapur yang terlihat adalah tao yang sedang "menungging" dengan kepala mengarah masuk ke dalam kulkas dan tangan yang sedang memegang handle kulkas. Bukan itu focus mata kris, melainkan kea rah dimana pantat tao berada. Masalahnya adalah tao hanya mengenakan kaos oblong yang besar dan bawahannya hanya bokser pendek yang press body. Demi boneka alpaca kesayangannya (tentu saja tao tetap kesayangan yg no. 1), apa tao bermaksud menggodanya?.

Kris pun berjalan mendekati tao secepat yang ia bisa, sedangkan tao sendiri, oh ayolah dia masih sibuk2 memilih-milih bahan makanan yang akan ia olah menjadi sarapan untuk pagi ini. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi kris langsung memeluk tao dari belakang, "tao-er, apa yg sedang kau lakukan beb?". Tao sendiri hanya tersentak kecil, kemudian ia menjawab "tao mau menyiapkan sarapan ge" dan setelahnya tetap sibuk memilih bahan-bahan yg akan ia masak yg akhirnya jatuh pada sekaleng jagung manis, sekotak susu cair , beberapa helai daun bawang dan seikat daun seledri. Tao akan membuat sup jagung untuk pagi ini, yah udara pagi itu cukup dingin jadi ia rasa menu itu cocok untuk sarapannya dengan kris. Sementara itu kris, hanya menggumam di balik tubuh tao, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher tao dengan kedua tangan yg terkait erat di perut tao.

Tao tetap cuek dengan kris yg menempelinya semenjak acara memilih-milih bahan di kulkas, sekarang ia sedang sibuk mengolah sup jagungnya di depan kompor. Namun acara memasak tao, lambat laun menjadi tidak kondusif lagi. Hal itu bermula dari kris yg jahil dengan tangan kanannya yg mulai meraba-raba masuk ke dalam kaos yang tao pakai, meraba dengan halus permukaan perut tao yg ramping. Tangan kris yang semula hanya meraba-raba perut tao mulai naik kea rah nipple kiri, mengelusnya sebentar kemudian mencubitnya dengan lembut dan "ahh, lepas ge, jangan usil", itulah suara yg keluar dari mulut tao. Dan kris, lihatlah dia hanya tersenyum sambil tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, tangan kiri kris juga mulai turun dan mengalus bagian selatan tao dan yah tao hanya mendesah kecil sambil tetap meneruskan acara memasaknya yg hampir selesai.

Lambat laun tao menjadi jengah juga dengan tindakan kris, hingga akhirnya tao berkata, "ge hentikan, gege harus siap2 untuk ke kantor kan? Tao juga harus siap2 ke kampus gee!." Sambil merengut dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'genggaman' kris, tao tetap menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. "ayolah tao-er, gege janji sebentar saja", kata kris sambil melanjutkan acara mari membuat taonya lemas. Dan akhirnya dengan jurus 'panda terbang' andalannya tao dapat lolos dari kungkungan kris dengan bonus kris mengaduh-aduh pada perutnya yg baru saja ditepuk dengan saying oleh tao.

Setelah acara memasak yg ruwet tadi, akhirnya mereka makan dengan damai, atau yah lihatlah sendiri. Dengan kris yg masih kelihatan merengek dan terus berusaha membujuk tao supaya tidak ngambek. Tao sendiri masih terlihat agak ngambek sambil terus memakan sarapannya. "tao-er, jangan ngambek dong bebi?, nanti gege janji temani tao-er lihat panda deh", ucap kris sambil memasang wajah kucing yg terbuang. (demi apaan, wajah kris nggk cocok banget buat melas2 kaya gitu, saya ngeri membayangkannya, haha ^^). Sambil menghela nafas tao hanya berkata pelan, "gege selalu seperti itu, bukannya tao tidak mau disentuh gege, tao hanya tidak mau bolos kuliah lagi ge. Nanti kalau sering bolos tao nggk lulus2, terus kita nggk dibolehin nikah sama mama dan baba kan? Gege mau seperti itu? Iya seperti itu?", dengan agak emosi pada akhir kalimat. (mereka belum nikah, krn syarat dari mama dan baba tao yaitu tao harus lulus kuliah dulu, sedangkan org tua kris ngikut2 saja). "tidakkkk, bukan itu maksudkku bebbb", teriak kris sambil gigit jari. "Makannya gege jangan terlalu usil, tao juga sering kasih gege jatah kalau malam kan?", ucap tao sambil mengelus pelan lengan kris yg duduk di sebelahnya. Dan kris, dia terlihat bahagia ketika melihat tao sudah tersenyum manis sambil mengelus lengannya, "wo ai ni tao", kris berkata dengan tulus sambil mengenggam tangan tao yg sedang mengelus lengannya. "wo ye ai ni gege", ucap tao akhirnya. Dan itulah drama pagi mereka.

End.

Ini bisa disebut drable yah?

Kemarin ada yg Tanya berapa umur author? Author 20+, jadi sudah cukup umur ok? Tapi memang belum berpengalaman dalam menulis fanfic jadi author mengaharap review para reader ya? kritik dan saran selalu diterima, apapun itu tapi pakai bahasa yg sopan ya.

Dan author ucapkan terima kasih bagi yg siapapun yg telah membaca dan mereview.

Sekian

emerald crisis


End file.
